A web browser is an application which enables a user to communicate with a web server. The web browser enables the display and interaction with text, images, videos, music, games, and other information located on a web page at a website on the World Wide Web (WWW) or a local area network (LAN). Text and images on a web page can contain hyperlinks to other web pages at the same or different website. Web browsers allow a user to quickly and easily access information provided on many web pages at many web sites by traversing these links. Browsers can also be used to access information provided by web servers in private networks or content in file systems.
The number of search engines, which provide search content to users via a web server, is greatly increasing. Surfing multiple search engines requires accessing each individual search engine's website, one at a time, which can be time consuming. In addition, individual search results that are obtained from each search provider are not inter-related, organized, or grouped together with other search results.